Heart of Hope
by ven.bracken
Summary: We all aware of the three major endings that reside in Undertale. The Neutral/ The Pacifist and Genocide endings. What if...What if I told I told you there was possibility of a secret ending. A ending mixed that would give hope but the possibility of despair to others. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I wanted to try writing a fic myself being inspired by Shonex s Rest and Save fic. Although I ll add my total weirdness and crushes on big Asgore and add a few desires I wanted to do within the game myself. Anyway hope if ya reading this you can help me make it decent. Stay DETERMINED everybody!**

Mount Ebott.

The mountain said to be inhabited by MONSTERS sealed away a long time ago, though if you ask people nowadays they ll just mark it up as a rumor. I on the other hand, actually had the nerve or maybe stupidity to try and see for myself if they were true or not.

As I began to climb up the mountain my whole body was beaming with excitement. My short white hair flowed with the slight wind as I went further up to the top and was met with the edge of a cave. It seemed like pretty steep down below from my viewpoint. As I leaned in further, I accidentally fell through inside of the edge. I scream as much as my voice would let me as I expected to fall to my death down the bottom of this edge

. . . .

. . . ?

Instead of the hard rocky floor I was meant to be with I instead felt soft and pleasant scent of a bed of buttercups underneath me. As I slowly rose up from the bed I took a minute to take in my surroundings. There were some pillars and a ray of light above my head, it s glow gave off a sense of warmth over my body. When I turned my head I saw there was a flat black screen asking me, What is your name?I questioned why would something like this be here, but answered instinctively on the screen by typing my names on the letters presented.

Justin? the screen had now questioned as I entered the confirm button on the left. After that, the screen had disappeared and a small light in the distance appeared in a doorway around the corner. Heading towards the direction I notice that there was only one spot that light had exposed in this room of darkness, a small area with a bit of grass with ..

A SMALL YELLOW FLOWER STARNG AT ME?!

"Howdy! I m Flowey," It says, "Flowey the Flower!"

"A-Are you a M-MONSTER?" I ask taking extra caution as to how I approach the flower, sure it may be little but it s still the MONSTERS world I m in.

"Hmm You re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren tcha?"

The UNDERGROUND? Is this what the MONSTERS call this place?

"Golly, you must be so confused, Flowey continues, Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

Any common sense I had told me to run away as fast as I could but coming down here to see if MONSTERS were real was my goal after all. Who knows maybe I can be friends with it? Even though it s giving me a few weird looks and vibes.

"I guess little old me will have to do," He says, smiling creepily,"Ready? Here we go!"

To show a sign of good faith and not to make it angry, I nod my head. Suddenly a light engulfs me and a heart can be seen from a screen between me and Flowey. I look at it with curiosity and watch as it radiates a jade green color.

"See that heart?," Flowey says, "That is you SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

So down here I can see and feel my SOUL? But why is my SOUL this particular color?

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV," He explains.

Please stand for level up! Please stand for level up! Please stand for level up! I repeat inside my head, if this anything like the RPGs I soooo got this down dudes!

"What s LV stand for?" Flowey asks, smiling, "Why, LOVE, of course!"

Aaw dude, that kinda alet down but hey I can still work with this.

You want some LOVE, don t you? He asks.

"Sure I mean, everybody wants love don't they?" I ask smiling at how simple the way of MONSTERS must be, humanity could learn a thing or two from these MONSTERS if this is how they act to newcomers.

"Great! Don't worry, I ll share some with you,"

Flowey then winked and sticks out his tongue in a oddly cute way. A little star appeared from his closed eye when he winked. Suddenly, small, white, oval-like things appeared from his body.

Down here, LOVE, is shared through little white. . . friendliness pellets , He says, glancing away before looking at me.

So MONSTERS use these things to transfer LOVE towards each other? Once again, something in my SOUL was edging me to not trust Flowey but I m one who likes to give people a shot before I judge them.

"Are you ready? He asks.

I nod hesitantly.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey encourages.

I attempt to move my SOUL with my hand but I move it too far away from the pellets causing them to disappear from the box. Flowey gives me a slightly annoyed look, but before I could apologize he speaks again.

"Hey buddy, you missed them," Flowey says.

"Sorry" I muttered lowly in a barely audible tone.

"Let's try that again, okay?" Flowey says, more pellets appearing.

I manage to move my heart into one them but as it touched the pellet I notice that my body was covered in bruises and my black short-sleeved jacket and pants were torn. The only thing on my body that wasn't beaten up was my Panda head necklace. I look up to Flowey grunting from the sudden pain I felt along with my SOUL s health bar being at 1/20.

With a chilling grin he says, "You idiot. Why would ANYONE pass up this opportunity?! In this world it s KILL or BE KILLED." He shortens my range of movement and creates a giant circle around my SOUL.

"Die," It says with another chilling smile.

He started to laugh, it was absolutely terrifying. The wall of pellets were closing in on my SOUL and there was no way of escape, 'I-Is this how I m going to die?' I asked myself as I close my eyes waiting for the pellets to hit.

Right before they could hit me, the pellets were blocked by flames. A fireball manifested by Flowey before hitting him away from my eye view as a goat-like being approach me.

"What a terrible creature," it says, "Torturing such a poor, innocent youth." Judging by its voice I could tell it was female. She had an odd design on her dress, three triangles and a ball with wings? Was this some type of uniform or a odd choice in clothing that she likes to wear?

"Do not be afraid, my child," She says, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." So this place is the RUINS huh? Kinda explain the pillars and the doors I guess.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." So I guess those rumors of people falling down here and never coming back out were true. 'D-did they ever find a way out of here or were they trapped down here forever?' I thought.

"You are the first human to come here in a long time." The first human in a long time huh?

"E-Excuse me Toriel but would you happen to know someplace safe where I can rest?" I wince as I rub my arm from the injury that jerk Flowey gave me.

"Of course. Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs." She says, taking my hand and walking towards the door at the end of the room.

This way. As I followed Toriel, I couldn t help but smile softly behind her. Sure Flowey seemed nice at first but for some reason I feel like I can truly trust Toriel without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning the ropes

Toriel had led me into a new room with good lighting to see two staircases that lead up to a platform with another door in the we made our way to the door I stopped myself and took in the new environment. The room was brighter for sure compared to the room we just left. There were reddish like leaves paces on the purple floor.

I walked between the two the stairs and looked closely at the leaves. As I do this I notice that my necklace emitted a yellow glow of light before it faded away.

"Wh-what was that? Well whatever it was I feel energized again." I muttered.

It seems Toriel didn t notice the glow or was oblivious to it as we entered the room on the platform. The next room was smaller and had six buttons on the ground on the right and a level that was directly in front of them.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel said.

H-huh?! New home? W-Well I ll admit I wasn t in the best of situations back on the surface, I-I still shouldn t just abandon my life up there right? I stayed quiet and smiled up at Toriel as we moved on.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." she said.

Toriel pressed four of the six buttons and lift up the switch. The door opens quickly thanks to Toriel inserting the correct code to the puzzle. If, anymore of these puzzles are like this I may be in trouble.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles." Toriel explains," Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to pass from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Dude I am so gonna talk to whoever thought this was fun and smack his head. The next room had a few arrows pointing a switches. Water was running through the room in some spots. It was due to this that the bridges were made to cross them.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches," Toriel explained "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

"That's sweet, thank you miss Toriel." I said with a wide smile to show how much I was grateful to her for the help.

Toriel smiled back at me before walking down to the end of the room. I walked over to the first switch with yellow pointing arrows and flipped it up. I did the same thing again at the switch on the other side near Toriel, the spikes that once there had retracted themselves opening a path for us.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one." Toriel praises, "Let us move-"

"Wh-what did you say?" I asked for confirmation of what I just heard.

For a brief moment Toriel stopped and looked at me confused, "My child, I said I was proud of you for solving the puzzle. Is something wrong?" she asked concerned if something was wrong.

"N-No . just never heard those words before hehe." I said giving a fake smile not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Little one..."

"I-I m sorry didn't mean to spoil the mood let's get going!" I shouted with excitement before running ahead of Toriel into the next room unlike the others didn't contain a puzzle but instead a dummy?

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you." Toriel said.

"L-Like Flowey, um I-I would really rather not hurt anybody Toriel." I said rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"Worry not! When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. When in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation, she explains, Stall for time. I will come resolve the conflict."

"Okay, um so what do I do first?" I ask as walk up to the dummy confused how to approach a conversation.

"Practice talking to the dummy." Toriel said.

I tap the dummy and my SOUL along with the box reveals itself once more. This time unlike with Flowey I have four worded boxes above my movement box.

FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. These seemed to be how the battles would be in the future, well at least I don t have to avoid getting hit all the time with these options.

I press ACT and talk, Hiya buddy, how s the RUINS treating you? Fine I hope. I said smiling with a bit of embarrassment.

W-Well this is just weird .Toriel seems pleased though so I guess it s alright. My SOUL returns to me and the box disappears giving me outer movement again.

"Ah, very good!" she says, "You are very good! Toriel said before we went forward to the next area."

There it is again .that feeling of being praised by an adult. I-Is this what kids my age are suppose to feel around their parents? A sense of . . . LOVE?

While lost in my thoughts, I noticed that a new smaller MONSTER in the form of a frog. Before I knew it, my SOUL had appeared into the box as I entered a FIGHT.

I blinked before smiling at the frog and kneeling down to its level. I chose the ACT button along with compliment.

"Wow, you have real pretty eyes lil' guy."

It appeared it didn t understand me at first till I noticed the frog blush deeply. Soon after that, the frog and I noticed Toriel showed up and glared at the frog MONSTER.

The frog seemed to be afraid as he looked back and scampered away. This made my SOUL return and the FIGHT had ended.

We arrived to a new puzzle full of spikes, I looked up to Toriel for any type of advice or maybe a change of direction she would give me.

"This is the puzzle, but . . ."

She starts, Here, take my hand for a moment. I'm led through the spikes, holding onto Toriel's hand or paw tightly. Somehow, she knew what turns to take in order to make it across the spikes.

I sigh a breath of relieve as we made it passed that puzzle unharmed.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

"I'm actually starting to find it fun a bit actually." I said happily as I unknowingly was still holding her hand.

The next room appeared to a LONG long hallway with only a pillar that could be seen in the distance.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child." Toriel says , "However I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

She explains. "Forgive me for this." She pleads before taking off.

If this type of thing wasn't familiar I'd be a bit worried, but once you re an orphan on the streets you get use to be lonely whenever other kids get to go home.

As I reminisce on the past I accidentally bump into the pillar which in turn forced Toriel to come out of hiding.

"My child? Are you hurt?" She asked examining at my head.

"I'm fine, just was lost in my train of thoughts of was all." I said laughing softly.

"Well, I thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. . . to test your independence."

Oh, I see well I guess I pass that test than heh.

"I must attend to some business. And you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It s dangerous to explore by yourself. Toriel explained. "I have a idea, I will give you a CELL PHONE."

"You guys even have CELL PHONES? Wow, you guys sure are cool." I said examining my first ever phone.

"If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" She asks.

"Sure thing Toriel."

 **Heya for those who actually bothered to read this, so here s chap. 2! I wanted this one to give off a bit of my OC s background life back at the surface. Now this just a li reminder this fic with follow the main story of Undertale but with a few changes in dialogue. I hope I'm doing a good job as far as my first fanfic is going. Please leave reviews or pms to help me get a bit better at this.**


	3. Chapter 3 A mother's LOVE

I sat in near the pillar within the long hallway bored as can be expected, I mean Toriel didn't exactly leave much to work with besides this phone. Suddenly an idea popped into my head as I quickly pulled it out and dialed the only number registered within it.

"Hello this is Toriel."

Yes she picked up! "Hey Toriel, it's me Justin."

"Oh hello my child, was there something you needed?" she asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted to say hi since nothing interesting is happening here." I said rubbing the back of my head as I laid on the wall.

"I see, well then hello! I hope this suffices." Toriel then hung up the phone.

"Well it was fun while it lasted….." I said as I sighed as the boredom made its way back to me mere moments after the call. I stood up and stretched before my phone rung once again unexpectedly.

"Toriel? Uh Toriel?" I repeatedly called out her name but the only response I received was of a dog panting and faint yelling in the background. "No doggy, please hand me back my cell phone!"

That definitely sounded like Toriel, I guess she got distracted and a dog got her cell phone. I wonder if I follow the path Toriel went I could cut the lil' guy off. I know she said stay put but it sounded like she would need all the she could get. So I guess this means I got really use my head for the puzzles up ahead. Like before my panda necklace glowed a radiant light, as I touched it I felt my health rejuvenated once again.

After working my way through the puzzles with the help of some of the MONSTERS I befriended, I saw a REAL ghost named Napstablook who could really use a bit of affection, and a scary looking but health instructing veggie. The UNDERGROUND was like a home for any type of MONSTER you could imagine!

On the way I saw a red faded ribbon on the ground. It looked like it could still be of some use as an accessory, so I wrapped it around my arm. I as I walked forward I saw a small sign saying "Spider Bake Sale, sweets made of spiders, for spiders, by spiders."

It didn't any longer than a second for me to want to run away from the stand, that was until I noticed a small spider in the crack of the wall.

LOOKING. STRAIGHT. AT. ME!

"I-if spiders a-are also M-MONSTERS than I b-better play it safe and keep on their good side." I muttered as my body shakes nervously.

I placed 7G I had received from a MONSTER called Loox from our FIGHT into the spider's web for a Spider Donut. The spider crawled into the hole and presented a purple donut on its back, I sighed and quickly snatched the donut before running away relieved that ordeal was over.

"Still no sign of Toriel or a dog." I said as I found myself in a new room that had a dying tree surrounded by red leaves.

"Oh dear, this took longer than I thought it would." I hear Toriel say.

I begin to see her as she stopped near the tree and takes out her phone. My own phone begins to rings and she takes notice of me, I gave her wave 'hello'. She rushes over to me with an overly-concerned expression.

"How did you get here, my child?" She asks. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, and I was looking for you because I heard your lost your phone to a dog." I answered her.

She blushed at the mentioning of that little scene. "Oh I did not know you heard that my child."

"However, I am very happy that you are unharmed!" She praised. "Still, I shouldn't have left you alone for so long."

Well I've been alone for a good while anyway back on the surface. Except done in the UNDERGROUND there are people or should I say MONSTERS who would actually pay attention to me.

"It was irresponsible for me to try to surprise you like this."

I looked up at her curious as to what she meant. She noticed both my expression and what her mouth had uttered aloud.

"Err…" She starts "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one."

Toriel goes up ahead inside the house. My necklace once again glows for a while until I touch it and before it fades away. Running after Toriel, I go inside the house and am immediately struck with a sense of warmth from the house. It was comforting and it felt for the first time in a long while, that I was safe. A smell woke me up from my daze, a scent I never smelled before.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asks, "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Before I could ask your choice of preference the little doggy had appeared, I do hope you will still enjoy it my child."

A pie, I've seen those around bakeries and had a piece of it myself when my neighbor offered me some. It was really delicious and sweet.

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival," Toriel continues "I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie tonight."

Snail pie?! I mean I know rich people wouldn't mind eating snails but ugh! I mean it'd be all slimy and wet and UGH! Then again, goats do practically eat anything I suppose.

"I have one more surprise for you." Toriel said as she walks down the hallway.

"This is it." She says, leading me with her furry hand. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!"

She proceeds to rub my head in a lovingly way. Her hand feels warm and kind, almost like mom's. Before I could say anything a new smell revealed itself.

"….Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!" she said as she went to the kitchen I presumed.

I couldn't help but smile and giggle softly as I opened the door to my room, the wallpaper was red, there was a dresser, a TOYS box and even a closet. It even came with a comfy looking bed! I jumped onto it with a sigh of relieve, as my head met the pillow I felt my eyes begin to drift off.

I slowly opened my eyes and rolled off of the bed to notice a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on a plate in front of me. I pick up the slice and stored it into my ITEMS pocket. I walked out of the room and head down to the other rooms, the one next to mine was Toriel's but the other door wasn't ready for anyone yet. The item at the end of the hallway was a wide mirror, I walked in front of it and took a look at it.

"It's me." I muttered to myself.

I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection. I still had my short white hair, my brown skin, and jade eyes. I still was wearing my sleeveless black jacket and black cargo shorts with brown shoes. Along with my prized and most treasured item from my mom, my necklace.

After seeing all there was on this side of the house I went onto left side of the house and looked at Toriel, who was sitting with reading glasses and a book in hand.

"Up already, I see?" She says, "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have you here. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spots, I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. "

I widen my eyes at that and was slightly taken back by that last word, she was a teacher?!

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher…actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising…STILL! I'm glad to have you living here, Oh, did you need something?"

As wonderful as this all was reality struck me, I can't stay here. I belong up to the surface so that's where I should stay, not down here in a fantasy world. Perhaps I can come back and visit or maybe she could come back with me?

"When can I go home?" I asked innocently looking at her.

"What? This…This IS your home now." She falters.

"Um…would you like to hear about this book I am reading?" she asks, "It is called '72 Uses for Snails'."

This obviously wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped for it to be, I mean nothing was wrong with Toriel. Heck, I'd even say she'd be a perfect mother for any child but said child should be a MONSTER not a HUMAN.

"I need to know where the exit is Toriel, please tell me." I speak no looking her in the eyes.

"…I have to do something. Stay here." She says.

Toriel closed her book, gets up, and quickly goes past me to the net room. I followed behind her, she was going down to the lower levels of the house. She hears my footsteps and speaks, not turning to face me.

"You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not?" she asks, "Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS, a one-way exit to the rest of the UNDERGROUND."

"I'm sorry Toriel but-"

"I am going to destroy it." She finishes.

"Wait a minute! Toriel-"

"No one will ever be able to leave again." Toriel explains, "Now be a good child and go upstairs."

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if you any suggestions or tips in order for me to improve please do tell me through reviews or pm.**


	4. Chapter 4 The journey begins

Toriel walks down the hallway, my only chance of leaving the UNDERGROUND. I just couldn't stand by and let her destroy it. There has to be a way for us to talk about this. . . right? I quickly followed behind her, hearing my footsteps once again she stops and once again, not looking at me as she speaks.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." She continues, "I have seen it again and again."

'Sh-She's seen something such as that multiple times? S-So the six other kids, that came up here that were reported missing from all those years ago had died here.' My body shivered from the acknowledging the truth of the rumors of Mount Ebott being true.

"I-I can talk it out with them right? I mean-"

"They come. They leave. They die." Her tone was noticeably more serious than earlier. "You naïve child. . . if you leave the RUINS. . . they. . .ASGORE. . .will kill you."

"I'm only protecting you, do you understand?" She continues. ". . .go to your room."

Toriel walks off once more, how did it get to this? We were upstairs happy but now…. I continued to follow her further in the hall.

"Do not try to stop me." She warns, "This is your final warning."

Toriel continues forth. A gut wrenching feeling began to rise up as I got a feeling of what was to come. I'd be forced to have a FIGHT with Toriel. As I followed her again, there was a door in front of Toriel which I presumed to be the exit.

"You want to leave so badly?" She asks, "Hmph, you are just like the others."

"There is only one solution to this, prove yourself." Toriel turns to face me, her expression was even more serious than before. "Prove to me that you are enough to survive."

Both the screen and my SOUL had appeared between me and Toriel as the process of the FIGHT began. I grip the wooden stick I had in my inventory tightly as I prepared myself. Toriel looks down on me as she launches fireballs at me.

I moved my SOUL as fast and carefully as I could just barely dodging them. I reached for the ACT button and tried to talk to her but I couldn't think of anything. Toriel releases the second wave of fireballs, this time I was hit by 4 of them and my health went down some.

My body began to feel slight burns as the damage started to kick in on me. Instead of being anger, I smile at Toriel as I continued to push the ACT button. 'You slowly feel an idea coming to your mind.' The text read to me.

"What are you doing?" She questions, "Attack or run away!"

Once more I attempt to dodge the fireballs, the last one got me as my chest started to burn. Despite the pain, I kept smiling as I panted heavily.

"What are you proving this way?" She asks. "Fight me or leave!"

'Your idea seems to be working, please be cautious as you continue forward.' The text in my mind read. I look at her smiling.

"I won't be something that I'm not Toriel… I'm not strong or very bright but I follow my heart." I said as I ate a spider donut recovering some health.

"Stop it." She turns her gaze away from me. "Stop looking at me that way."

Toriel launches a new pattern of fireballs at me that I fail to dodge, resulting in my shoulder to hurt. I wince in pain as I fall on my left side as I looked up at her defenseless for one more turn. I close my eyes for the next hit, but it never came.

"I know you want to go home, but please, go upstairs now." She pleads. "I promise, I will take good care of you here."

I sit up and look at the ground as I pressed the MERCY button, looking into her obviously sadden maroon eyes.

"I know we do not have much but we can have a good life here." She smiles faintly before it fades.

"I have no doubt that you would Toriel…"

"Why are you making this so difficult?" She asks. "Please go upstairs."

"You know I can't do that…"

Toriel laughs in a sad manner, I gaze up at her eyes.

"Pathetic, is it not?" She continues, "I cannot save even a single child."

"No, you tried the best you could to help those children. Without you, they'd be dead by the first monster that would have met here in the RUINS. So Toriel, you did save us by showing us how to at least defend ourselves the rest of what happens is up to us."

"I understand, you would be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

I saw my SOUL and the black box fade away.

"My expectations. . .my loneliness. . .my fear. . .for you, my child, I will put them aside."

She turns to face the door with same design as her shirt.

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS. . . I will not stop you. However, when you leave please. . . do not come back. I hope you understand."

She turns to hug me and I return the embrace. As she let go and began to walk away, I call out to her not facing her as she turns to me.

"Once this is all over, let's have some more butterscotch-cinnamon pie! Would you like that mom?!" I turn my face giving her a goofy smile before running off. Toriel shed a few tears before turning back.

"Goodbye, my strange child. Please, continue being good won't you?" She says and heads down the hallway.

As I walked on the path of the exit, my head started hurt immensely, the pain like it was between two loud bells in a tower being hit repeatedly. Faint images of another kid who was infront of Toriel, the child grinned as she brought Toriel down to her knees with one blow. I tried to call out to Toriel but no words came out as I was forced to continue watching until her body turned into dust. Toriel's SOUL floated above her dust and shattered into pieces, the child that striked her down smiled as my vision turned black. . .

My eyes shot open as I looked around panting heavily, my face was dripping sweat. I wiped my face as I stood up from the floor.

"W-What was that?... It felt so real, but Toriel is safe in the house. Just who was that kid?" I asked myself as I entered another area which was very dark. A patch of grass was in the center just like the first room I entered in the beginning of the RUINS. Without warning, Flowey shows himself before me again, I got out my stick and pointed at Flowey like bat as I inched closer to him.

"Clever, verrrrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart don't you? In this world, it's kil or be killed." Flowey explains.

He gives me a creepy grin just like before.

"So you played by your own rules, you spared the life of a single person."

I inch a bit closer gripping my weapon tighter. He laughs before his face changes again.

"I bet you feel really great, you didn't kill anybody this time."

"Like heck I'd kill someone, if there's a way to solve something peacefully I'll do it!"

"But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die." It says. "Until you tire of trying."

I clenched my teeth, I haven't even considered something like that as a possibility.

"What will you do then? Will you kill out frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world, and let ME inherit the power to control it?"

"Like I'll ever let you do something like that!"

"I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting. Especially, since you're a unexpected accident in this world. I even bet the smiley trashbag will be stumped by you."

His face grows out of himself and laughs crazily, after his laughing fit he disappears back into the ground. I release a relieved sigh as I lowered my stick.

I head through the opened door at the end, my eyes were greeted by a blinding light from the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5 Lazybones

The new area I was in was like underground forest in the winter season, the snow didn't seem too cold either. It seems like anything can go within the world of the UNDERGROUND…..Please let there be a panda MONSTER!

As I fanboyed about the possibilities of meeting new MONSTERS I notice a rather large heavy branch. However after walking past it, it broke in half. I jumped back a bit and looked behind me desperately at the path and the trees. I turned around and fastened my movements, not a moment later I heard footsteps meeting the crunchy snow.

"I-I'm slowly starting to regret this decision…" I muttered to myself.

I saw a bridge in front of me, as I was about to step foot on it I once again heard footsteps approach me. Fear was going all throughout my body making me freeze where I stood. Whoever this MONSTER was he had a deep voice and for some reason sounded angry! Just my luck . . .

" **How many times. . . ",** it says. **"Just how many more times are you going to put me through this hell? Turn around and face me Frisk."**

I slowly turn to face the MONSTER but to my surprise this particular MONSTER was just an inch taller than me. He wore a blue jacket with wool inside the hoodie and a black shorts while wearing what I believe them to be slippers? The skeleton had one glowing blue eye in his right eye socket while the other was pitch black. The amount of scariness this guy was giving off was far greater than any MONSTER in the RUINS could ever do.

The skeleton gives me a confused look as he looked at me. His glowing eye faded away as a pair of white dots in the middle of each socket took its place.

"a-a human? you. . . um, sorry kiddo, I mistook you for somebody else hehe." The skeleton rubbed the back of his head before offering his hand.

I hesitated before taking it into my own hand. At that moment a loud, wet sound plays out for a while before it dies. I stare at the skeleton blankly before releasing a howl of laughter.

"hehehe . . . the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," it continues, "it's always funny."

I wipe away the tears of laughter from my eyes as I re-evaluated the skeleton's new outlook. Unlike before he seems a bit more relaxed, friendlier and has a good sense in humor. Maybe there were some good MONSTERS just like Toriel around here too.

"anyways, im sans, sans the skeleton." He gives me a wide grin.

"Nice to meet you, Sans." I throw a peace sign in front of me. "Names Justin Sanders."

"i see. . .you're JUST-IN time for winter." Sans says smirking at his bad pun.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how bad his pun was. It already felt like this guy was starting to warm up to me already.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now," Sans explains, "but. . .y'know. . .I don't really care about capturing anybody."

So I'll be hunted down now huh? Well I guess that makes sense since the king of MONSTERS wants my SOUL. I snapped out of my thoughts as Sans continued to speak.

"now my brother, papyrus. . .he's a human-hunting FANATIC," he claims, "hey actually, I think that's him over there."

"i have an idea. go through this gate thingy," Sans explained, "yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide stop anyone."

We went through the gate as planned but we quickly found another problem. . . WHERE WAS I GONNA HIDE?! Sans was about to point to lamp but saw my husky body type wouldn't fit even if I sucked in my gut. He looked at a sentry point but it was too far away for me to run to before Papyrus shows. It was at the last second I came with an idea.

I pushed Sans in front of me and copied his stance. Sans and I had about the same body type except he was taller than me, so if his brother is as smart as I think. This will work! Sans grinned at the idea, and turns to face his incoming brother.

"sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!" Papyrus says.

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" Papyrus continues screaming. "YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this cool lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!" Papyrus continues, "I WANT TO BE READY!"

The funny thing about all this is that your brother already technically caught a human that's literally behind him.

"I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE!" Papyrus says as he stomps his feet in agitation. "I WANT TO BE READY!"

Well give him one thing, he's very determined to find a human. Is the reward he gets in return that good?

"THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. . .WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Papyrus claims as a faint wind blows his red scarf in the air. "RESPECT. . .RECOGNITION. . .I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE MY 'FRIEND'?" Papyrus says, "I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

So the guy's lonely, eh? Well that's a good thing to remember for later. Plus he seems like an adult child. . . Wait is he even an adult? I mean his voice is a bit high pitched. . .

"hmm. . . maybe this lamp will help you," Sans gestured towards the oddly shaped lamp.

"SANS, YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus goes back to stomping his foot in a small fit of anger. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a **ton** of work done today," Sans says in defense with a wide grin, "a skele- **ton."**

I cover my mouth as I laughed at the joke. Gosh darn it Sans, now is not the time to pulling up jokes with me!

"SANS!" Papyrus yells.

"Come on, you're smiling" Sans says.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus sighs, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself. . .down to the **bone."**

My eyes widen up as I couldn't hold back from releasing a loud howl of laughter behind Sans. This caused Papyrus to look at Sans suspiciously.

"SANS. . .WAS YOUR BACK JUST NOW LAUGHING?"

"Uh. . .looks like the jig's up kid." Sans looks to me as he steps to the side.

I wave shyly towards Papyrus as I chuckled nervously.

"Uh. . .Hi!"

"SANS! IS. . IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked his brother as he looked at me with sparkling eyes of hope.

"yes."

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! AND HE WAS HIDING BEHIND MY BROTHER, QUITE THE CLEVER HUMAN TOO!"

"Hehe thanks I guess. . ." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"UNDYNE WILL . . . I'M GONNA. . .I'LL BE SO . . . POPULAR! POPULAR!POPULAR!" Papyrus yells.

Papyrus straightens himself and puts on a heroic sounding persona.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" He claims.

I chuckle lowly before a thought came into my mind, why not play hero and villain with him? I mean he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

"Pupupu! You may be the great Papyrus, but I am the majestic Justin! I shall not be stopped here, even by someone of your great stature!"

I see the Sans looks at me with a puzzled face before chuckling lowly while Papyrus looks at me with a wide joy of glee. Papyrus once again prepares himself.

"CONTINUE . . . ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus walks off laughing to himself.

"well, that was unexpected. thanks for playing along with bro's hero fantasy, but you oughta get going. my bro and I will be waiting up ahead." Sans said as he made his way to the opposite direction of the path his brother took.

"Um Sans didn't Papyrus go the other way?" I ask him before I took my leave.

He stopped to look at me with a smirk and gave me a wink.

"i got a shortcut kid, oh and don't worry about my bro. he isn't dangerous even if he tries to be."

"Gotcha, well I'll see you there!" I turn to follow the path to the next area.

Sans POV

I watched the kid leave the area before walking across the bridge to meet an old 'acquaintance'. Speaking of which there he was with that smug face as he popped out from the ground.

"Well look if it isn't the smiley trashbag. I see you've meet our little accident hehehe." The golden flower said as he smirked.

"do you have anything to do with this new change, where is Frisk?"

"I don't know where they are but it looks like this new human has more determination than Frisk and overwrote their ability to enter here." Flowey said with an amused smile.

"they out determined the manic, well that isn't much of a sign of good or bad just yet." Sans said rubbing his chin bone.

"Well it would be if they weren't so different from them, there's something odd about his SOUL. He gained more lvl without killing the old lady."

"huh? how's that even possible…"

"I don't know but as long as he continues on the path he's supposed to I'll be okay with this. Besides, it's only a matter of time till I take my rightful place as the god of this world." Flowey went back into the ground leaving Sans to himself.

"kid, i hope for your sake you choose do the right thing or else. . ."

 **Heya guys! So to get things off the list, my plan for this story on this ending was to make OC act as a glitch within the game causing him to see the events of Frisk's past timelines being the Genocide run. As it's known the only two that would remember the resets that weren't TRUE resets are Sans and Flowey. So they'll have a few changes along with the rest of cast as we progress. Here's to hoping you'll stay with me through this. Be HOPEFUL everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6 Snowdin

As I entered into the next area my necklace began to give off its warm glow, I closed my eyes as I touched it smiling before feeling re-energized. Its glow faded away before I moved forward through the snowy area. I walked up forward to the path which lead to the next area but I stopped in my tracks as I felt prying eyes on my back.

'Well this would have been too good without **him** following me out of the RUINS.' I mumble to myself lowly.

"Howdy! It's your old friend Flowey." Flowey said with grin on his face.

"I'm sorry but where I'm from friends don't give of a creepy vibe or what else? KILL EACH OTHER!" I shouted angrily at the goldenflower.

"Now, now. Don't be so mad, I just came here to give you a reminder. MONSTERS out here are far different than those in the RUINS." Flowey explains. "They will kill you for your soul if it means their salvation."

"What's so special about my SOUL anyway? Why do they need something like that?"

"Ah ah ah, all we'll be answered as you continue on. Remember it's **KILL OR BE KILLED**."

Flowey goes back into the ground, most likely still following me from afar but what he said still remains in my thoughts. Why are the MONSTERS after my SOUL? Is what I have in it really all that important? I sigh as I tried thinking further about this but to no avail.

"Maybe Sans could help tell me?"

I made my way onto the next area in which I could hear Papyrus shouting at Sans for most likely another one of his puns. Papyrus turns to faces me smiling before pointing at me while Sans stood by him smiling at me. I slapped my cheeks together before performing my villain persona on for Papyrus as we duked it out in the form of puzzle solving. I learned Papyrus was a spaghetti lover an

As I progressed forward through the forest I gotta say there were more interesting and funny MONSTERS here than I expected. The Snowdrakes to Ice Caps, all was fine well until I met an annoying MONSTER called Jerry…

Besides that, there were these adorable and cool dog MONSTERS, from Doggo to Lesser Dog and Greater Dog. There were also these two dogs, a male and female, who were lovers that confused me for an odd smelling pup after rolling in dirt after avoiding a double axe attack. Despite all the close calls within these FIGHTS I had fun getting to know them a little bit.

I managed to make my way towards a bridge where Papyrus caught me off guard with this new and **VERY DANGEROUS** display of traps that would very much kill me! However, he didn't activate it thinking it wouldn't be a good way to beat me. Guess our game of Hero and Villain payed off hehe . . .Well at least, I got out of that situation for now.

I then had finally arrived in Snowdin. This town seemed populated with MONSTERS that seem like the type not capable of being a FIGHT. So I walked into the nearest shop to be greeted by a purple bunny MONSTER.

"Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The capital? You don't seem like a tourist, are you by yourself?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm new around these parts. I came from the RUINS and decided to give myself a new view in scenery." I rub the back of my head as I look around the shop's items.

"The RUINS? Usually only ghosts or very small MONSTERS could get inside them, but anyway since you're new I can give you the town's local area and entertainment." She said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Well Grillby's has food, and the library has information. If you're tired, you can rest at the inn my sister runs next door. Oh and last thing, if you're bored you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing." She said.

"Oh you mean Papyrus and Sans?"

"Yep, those two are town's entertainment around here. One tells bad jokes while the other likes to yell and make pasta, other than that they're pretty good fellows."

I nodded and thanked the bunny shopkeeper before walking out of the shop. I notice a small ice fort with a sign saying it was an underground tunnel system to go all the way across Snowdin. I went inside the fort and followed it to the otherside, just as the sign said it did in fact led me near the exit of Snowdin. As I continued down the path the atmosphere started to feel heavy.

My vision blurred or a while as all I could see was white till I saw a tall silhouette with a scarf flowing behind them. My money says it's on Papyrus. . .

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE . . .THE JOY OF FINDING A CULLINARY CHIEF. THE ADMIRATION OF A RIVAL'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS."

"THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS. . .THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

On behalf of being your friend, I'll just not comment on how that should be about you Papyrus. . .

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE."

"Wait a sec, I do have lots of friends like Sans. . .you. . .Okay so I only have two friends but whatever!"

"Y-YOU CONSIDER ME A FRIEND?" Papyrus smiles widely like a child but quickly turns stern. "NO1THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"

"Fine then. . . I the villainous human accept your challenge!" I give Papyrus a smirk as my SOUL appears.

"POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS. . .THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

At the beginning of the battle, Papyrus first special attack had turned my SOUL's color to blue forcing both me and it down like weights were attached. It seemed like Papyrus's attacks required me to jump up and down to avoid them, as I figured out his style. I slowly pieced together a plan so fool proof that Sans would be so proud of. Throw bad puns at him till he submits.

"Come on Papyrus is that best you can do? I thought you wanted to capture me? If you want, I can tell you a few of my jokes."

"HUMAN DON'T YOU DARE. . ." Papyrus gave me a stern look with actual eye coming from his empty eye sockets.

"Accept my MERVY and I won't tell it." I grin at him.

"NEVER!"

"Very well then. . ." I took a deep breath. "How do skeletons call their friends? On a tele **bone**! Why did the skeletons stay out in the snow all night? They were **numbskulls**! How do skeletons get their mail? By **bony** express!"

Papyrus was screaming out of annoyance where somewhere between the trees Sans was covering his mouth laughing at the bad puns. Papyrus was covering his non-existent ears as he fell to the ground on his knees, I walked over to him looking him straight in the eyes grinning.

"MERCY or more puns Papyrus? Your call."

My puns forced Papyrus to groan with agony as he chose MERCY and the FIGHT between us ended. I patted Papyrus's skull and apologized for the bad puns and swore never to do it again unless I'm with Sans. Papyrus frowned a bit as he was unable to capture me, man I totally forgot that in order to have his dreams come true he'd need to capture me. . .

"Well I know having one friend isn't the same as being popular but I'm still offering you my friendship Papyrus if you'll take it." I offer my hand but was instead met with a hug by the tall skeleton.

"WHO KNEW ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE FRIENDS WAS TO GIVE THEM HARD PUZZLES AND TOLERATE THEIR AWFUL JOKES?"

"YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT HUMAN! I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE."

"Thanks Papyrus, that'd really help me out."

"CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF CAVERN. THEN . . . WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPTIAL, CROSS THE BARRIER."

"Wait a barrier? What's that all about?" I asked Papyrus

"THAT'S THE MAGIAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT. BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT. . ."

"Wait then how do I get out here!?"

"SIMPLE HUMAN! ONLY SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL CAN EXIT THROUGH THE BARRIER, LIKE YOU!"

"My SOUL is my way out of here?" I ask touching my heart.

"THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!"

Now it all makes sense! Flowey said that my SOUL would lead the MONSTERS to their salvation, now I see what he meant. . .

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU. . . TO REACH THE EXIT. YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH **THE KING'S** CASTLE. **THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS."**

" **HE IS . . . WELL . . ."**

I gulped at the suspense and the serious change of tone that went into Papyrus's tone. I-Is the king really all that scary?

"HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY."

I fall back from shock as Papyrus went back to sounding normal as if nothing he just said earlier about the guy sounded at **ALL** serious!

"I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY . . . 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR . . .CAN I GO HOM?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!"

"Well thanks again Papyrus for the tip and directions. Oh yea, by the way my name's Justin so you can stop calling me human."

"YOU'RE MOST WELCOME H-I MEAN JUSTIN. ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH !"

As I watched Papyrus leave my head started to hurt again as I fall to the ground grunting and screaming in pain. Papyrus hears my screams and turns around to me as I held my head tightly before passing out onto the snowy ground. The last thing I could see before I passed out were two white figures, one with red and one with blue standing over me as everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Time with Sans

Everything around me was filled with darkness as I stood still trying to find out where I was exactly. To my right I could hear a loud and energetic voice in the distance, that had to be Papyrus! I smiled as I ran towards the familiar voice but stopped in my tracks as the area I see Papyrus in the snowy area we were in previously. My smiled slowly fade as I see Papyrus with that person from before, oh no. . .

"Papyrus! Get away from them right now!" I screamed as I ran towards him my arm extended trying to reach out for him.

The human before Papyrus walked closer to him till they moved in for a quick slashed to Papyrus's head, beheading the skeleton's skull from his body. The rest of his body had turned to dust as his skull fell to the ground as he looked up to the human. Why. . . Why was he smiling at them?

"BUT. . .ST . . . STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I . . . I PROMISE. . ."

After saying those words Papyrus's skull turned into dust, my closed my eyes while gritting my teeth and clutching my fists. The rage in my face showed itself from my eyes as I watched this person had killed another friend right in front of me. Without hesitation I rush in to attack the child but my body was caught in some strange black sticky substance as I was stuck in place. At the corner of my eye another child appeared before me, this one wore a sweater jacket like them except this one's colors were green with yellow in the middle. She smiled at me with red-maroon eyes as she walked in front of me, the black web substance lowered me down to my stand in front of her.

" **Hmm, this is interesting. Greetings I am Chara Dreemurr and you. . .You're the one who got in my way from erasing this timeline. You stole MY DETERMINATION!"**

"Wh-What are you talking about timelines? Where am I?!" As I asked Chara this she merely chuckles, sending a deep chill down my spine as I look her.

" **Hehehe it would appear you're not aware of your powers yet. I'm guessing you haven't died yet in the UNDERGROUND."**

"What do you mean by 'powers?'"

" **You now possess the ability to SAVE and LOAD, the power to RESET. I'm sure you have felt a glow of light giving you strength along the way of your journey."**

"You mean whenever my necklace glows that's me SAVING. Were the other kids who fell before me able to do this?"

" **There was only one other human with that power, that's not including Flowey and the comedian. They saved the UNDERGROUND again and again before they got tired of the same thing over and over, it was then that they. . ."**

"Y-You mean that they killed Toriel and Papyrus because they were-"

" **Bored? Yes that's exactly why they killed them, as the human's determination over ruled those two I was able to control them once they destroyed everything."**

"Control them . . .?"

" **I gave them an offer, their SOUL in return for the recreation of this world. It was supposed to be my timeline after I RESET but you showed up. . ."**

"What are you getting at, look just let me go already dar-" I was interrupted by the change on Chara's face.

Her eyes and mouth were leaking a black liquid as her pupils were dark red, her smile looked like it was cut into that pumpkin scary smile. She inched closer to me as a knife manifested into her hand covered in dust and blood, I gulped in terror as she smiled at me while the knife was at my throat.

" **Since when did you believe you were the one in control? You may have my DETERMINATION, but I will ERASE both this world and take back what was rightfully mine."**

Once again the room around me began to fade to black before my eyes slowly opened up towards a ceiling as I sat up rubbing my head with a groan.

"hey there kiddo, nice to see you're awake, had me Papyrus worried there for a sec hehe…."

"Sans? I look at my surroundings to see a pirate flag next to some books and action figures, also at the corner of the room where Sans was standing were a box full of bones. I guess this I'm in Sans house. My only question is how does Sans know what a race car looks like? Seeing me look around Sans finally speaks up again.

"this is pap's room, he's really into driving cars and planning fighting strategies with action figures. so kid you okay? you fainted right after your FIGHT with papyrus."

"Y-Yeah, I guess. . . Just had a nightmare, it just felt so real." I hug my chest as I sighed in relief it was over.

"heh i know the feeling kid. . . i've had my fair share of them." It was then Sans turn to look depressed by the subject. His usual happy grin turned into a frown, I never thought Sans could look so depressed about anything he's so happy faced and full of jokes.

I was about to ask if Sans wanted to talk about it until Papyrus came in, he turned to face me and suddenly his face was full of tears as he hugged me. I pat Papyrus's head trying to calm him down as I chuckled at the tall skeleton, he then heard my stomach growl. At that he smiled as he saw the opportunity to cook up his famous spaghetti, he walked out of the room after telling Sans to make sure I'm nice and comfy.

"you know we can talk about that dream of yours if ya want. I may not have any ears but i'll be willing to listen to you kid."

I told Sans about how I dreamt of seeing Papyrus being beheaded right in front of me by another human child. Sans seemed to tense up at the mentioning of the child, he even went to me ask was the child was wearing in my dream. It shocked Sans as I gave them exact details how this child looked to their clothes and expression. As Sans was about to speak, Papyrus came back in carrying a plate of spaghetti with a prideful grin saying, "IT'S THE BEST DISH I'VE EVER MADE".

"hey kiddo, when you feel better i'd like to have a chat with you over at grillby's."

With that Sans left the room giving both me and Papyrus his usual smile, I gained my own smile back seeing the smaller skeleton back to his usual persona. After spending a few more hours in Papyrus's room by Papyrus's orders he finally allowed me to go out and meet up with Sans. I walked into Grillby's and was met with the dog sentries from earlier, Greater Dog jumped out of chair and ran up to me licking me repeatedly while the others tried to pull him off me.

"You okay weird puppy? The big guy is very affectionate towards MONSTERS he likes." Dogamy asks me.

"Yup I'm good, the big guy didn't get too bad say how are you guys doing?" I ask the dog couple.

"We're fine, currently training for the next nose nuzzling tournament since we the human got away from us." Dogaressa answers.

"As for me, I'm thinking of getting a spiked collar to show off my personality," Doggo says, "It makes a statement like 'Attach a leash to me and take me for a walk please.'"

"Well if you feel like it, when you get your leash I can take you on that walk." I give Doggo a wink before walking further down to the bar not seeing Doggo blush lightly before pulling a dog treat smoke as the other royal guard members snickered.

I walk up to the chair and took a seat before a wet noise came out from under me. I tensed up as I look and see it was whoopee cushion, my eyes twitched as I looked at Sans with mad glare before chuckling lowly. Sans asked me what I would like to eat, after looking over the menu I told the fire entity owner known as Grillby I'd like fries. Sans order two of them for us making Grillby leave the counter to the backroom, Sans took this moment as the time for our chat.

"so kid about earlier, i usually don't bring this up but since you saw them. i guess i can tell you about why you've been had that nightmare. that demon child you about the timelines right?"

I nod before scratching my head.

"Yeah but not that much, just that the other kid RESET them multiple times before they did **that.** I was hysterical about that until I saw how you reacted. She said that you and Flowey are the only ones that remember anything once a RESET, so what exactly is it Sans."

"as far i know, only those with the power of determination are able to use a RESET. that power allows a person or MONSTER the ability to rewind time to their favor, like avoid something tragic in the future or use it as their plaything. most MONSTERS won't remember a thing after it's been done."

"So how is it that you and Flowey remember anything from a RESET?"

"that flower can remember because he once had that power himself, you could say he was the first one to use the power like that for some reason. as for myself, it's cause of my dad. "

"Your dad?"

"yeah, he was once the royal scientist for the king but in one of his experiments involved the theory of time travel seeing as we couldn't beat the Humans way back. i was one of his assistants so i was there when the accident occurred, he swallowed into some type of worm hole of time forcing most of his research and even his existence to be erased from time. the whole thing gave me two things, the ability to see and remember all timelines. . ."

". . . And the other?"

"that one is a secret, though i suggest you shouldn't ask me to show it or else you'll have a bad time." Sans gives me a grin as he reaches for a bottle of ketchup and drinks it.

Grillby returned to the counter with two plates of Fries, he sat them in front of us as I thanked him before eating them and moaning at how yummy they were. Although I couldn't see it Grillby gave a small smile while Sans on the hand got a annoyed sighed as he told a bad pun to Grillby.


	8. Chapter 8 New Prey

Passing the place I passed out on, I managed to make my way towards the new area filled water and the most beautiful of flowers I've ever seen. As I continued I noticed Sans standing at a sentry, I gave a quick wave before walking along until I saw a tall patch of grass. As I went through it, I faintly heard a familiar voice, it was loud but in a calm way.

It had to be Papyrus!

I push aside a few strands of Grass to be able to see Papyrus walking towards someone. This figure was wearing black armor, their body was a bit smaller than Papyrus but gave out a dangerous vibe.

"H-HI UNDYNE, I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT. . ."

So this person is Undyne huh? Well, she gave off a dangerous vibe combined with the scary helmet of her armor. It gave of the impression, "I'll bite your head off!" I moved a little closer to try and get a better look, trying not to cause too much noise.

"UHH REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER . ."

Undyne turned to face Papyrus in a sharp manner, that even Papyrus was looking scared. So this is the person who Papyrus respects and wishes to join? Not to mention the dog MONSTERS were waay kinder looking. . .

"HUH . . . DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

". . . WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM. . . W-W-WELL NO."

Undyne turns from Papyrus saying something that bad enough to make Papyrus's bones shake.

"BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE. . ."

Undyne says something else, it appeared to have broken Papyrus's will to argue as he nodded sadly.

". . . I UNDERSTAND, I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

Papyrus . . . I can't really be mad at him, he was originally supposed to capture me but I won him over. So maybe I can do the same with Undyne right?

As I made my way out of the tall grass and onto the next area. However, fate would have it be that the grass finally decided to make a sound where I was, I stopped myself immediately hoping Undyne didn't hear. My luck meter must have run out as Undyne did hear me, well I had a good run. . . Undyne turned to my direction as she manifested a spear and aimed it at the grass. Undyne scanned the area before moving back into the darkness, out my own reach of sight. I breathed heavily as I walked out and touched my heart, calming down some from the scary experience of being close to death.

I hear the bushes moving again and I take out my stick preparing myself to wack the MONSTER or whatever it was on the head if need be. The being who came out the bushes was the kid from Snowdin, I remember the guy didn't have any arms and looked more like a lizard type of MONSTER. He wore a brown and yellow striped shirt as he walked up to me.

"Yo. . . did you see the way she was staring at you? That . . . was AWESOME!" Monster Kid said as his eyes sparked up like a fanboy.

"That was so NOT Awesome! I'm not the prey of a scary hunter!" I retort.

"No way, Undyne is too nice to do that! C'mon let's go watch her beat up some bad guys yeah!"

Monster kid ran ahead but tripped on his own footing, I helped him back up and smiled a bit forgetting that I was now in official danger. My necklace began to glow activating the "SAVE" ability as Chara called, my energy feeling rebooted as I continued down the road. I managed to solve bridge and light based puzzles. The MONSTERS here had unique gimmicks to them, one was a buff horse flexing his muscles, a head with a angel like voice, and a clean freak of a turtle.

My phone range after I solved this puzzle with flowers and turning them into a bridge, the number was unknown as I hesitated on answering it.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

"Papyrus? H-How did you find my number?" I ask as I walked into a hallway with a shop in the middle f the path roads.

"IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!"

"I'll give you one thing Papyrus, you certainly are a determined skeleton. . ."

"SO . . . WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I'M-" I interrupted Papyrus as I bought my healing items while my eye twitched as I tried to remain calm and not over think this question.

"Okay Papyrus, I like you . . . AS A FRIEND."

"I ASKING THAT QUESTION FOR A FRIEND HUMAN . . ."

Oh well that turned awkward, to save face I quickly tried to change the subject by answering the question and complimenting Papyrus.

"Look at you being popular already after I left Snowdin hehe, well I'm wearing this orange bandana at the moment."

"GOT IT AND THANK YOU HUMAN, BUT IT WAS A EASY THING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

I walk into a room full of flowers that echoed out different people's conversations. Walking at the end of the rows of echo flowers read a sign labelled the "Wishing Room". Before I walked out of the room I had admired the beauty of the shining rocks laying above my head of the cavern. 'This must be the MONSTERS best view of stars.' I said to myself. This room had an eerie feel to it as I walked on the boardwalk.

On the side of it showed what I believed to be manuscripts of a war between Humans and Monsters, apparently we Humans hold within us powerful SOULS compared to MONSTERS SOULS. Sadly, MONSTERS were no match towards a Human SOUL alone. As I read on it went on to say that if a MONSTER should defeat a Human and take their SOUL they'll transcend into a powerful MONSTER.

I walked onto a floating board as it took to the other side, my SOUL felt heavy thinking back to things I've learned on the MONSTERS history.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a spear lands in front of me, I let out a loud yelp before seeing Undyne not to far from where I'm standing. C'mon. . . can't I catch one break in this place!?

Undyne threw spears at me not stop as the stood in the air aiming at me before diving towards me, I barely managed to dodge the ones the grazed my hair and back. I managed to survive long enough to jump into another tall patch of grass and hide in. I held my breath as I heard the footsteps of Undyne's armor coming ever so closer to where I was. I noticed right next to me was Monster Kid and I blinked repeatedly before grabbing him and bringing him on top of me, I motion him to be quite as my index finger met my lips.

Undyne happened to snatch him up by his face and pulled him up to her view before gently putting him back down. Undyne quickly gave up as turned and walked away from my point of view, I took the time to crawl out of the patch of grass sighing in relief. Monster Kid ran out of the grass all excited as he stomped his feet.

"Yo did you see that?! Undyne just TOUCHED ME!"

"Uh yea, listen about-" As I was about to apologize about me putting Monster Kid under the bus he stopped me.

"I'm never washing my face ever again!"

"Buddy that doesn't sound-"

"If you hadn't put me on top of you. . ."

"That's what I'm trying to talk about."

"Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!"

"I give up . . ." I sighed at trying to talk with this kid.

He runs ahead of me again before tripping and landing on his face, I let out a small chuckle as he picked himself back up and kept going. Well the kid maybe over talkative but at least he's better company than Undyne at the moment. I followed the path that Monster Kid used and shortly found myself in an area where rain was falling from the water above, I quickly put on my hoodie of my jacket and tried to outrun the rain to the next room.

I notice a can full of umbrellas and sighed happily as I took one and opened it, it now being my shield from getting completely soaked and a chance of a cold. I see Monster Kid not too far away getting drenched in the rain, I quickly ran offer to him and put next to me under the umbrella. We went down the hallway, we both stopped to look at the castle in the distance.

"That's where King Asgore lives." Kid says.

"It looks pretty down from here."

"Yeah but it feels like home up close."

We parted ways once he helped me climb up a ledge in the next room, Monster Kid said that he'll catch up with me soon as I nodded and thanked him. My necklace glowed as I activated SAVE again, as I proceeded to the next room, not knowing that Undyne would already be there waiting for me.


	9. Chapter 9 Who's the Stronger Hero?

I ran throughout the boardwalks dodging Undyne's surprise pop up spears. No lie it's cool she could summon spears from underneath me but being the one the spears are after, not so much! The whole place was like a maze of boardwalks leading to dead ends and more boardwalk paths. I got grazed by a few of the spears as I met some dead ends but nothing too dangerous. After reaching through the end of this big maze of roads I reached the next room but to only be met with another dead end.

Before I could reach the previous room, Undyne stood in front of me staring me down. As I pull out my stick as a precaution, Undyne's spears cut the bridge down in half. Forcing both the bridge and I to fall down to the ground below us roughly. As I lost consciousness from the fall, I begin to see faint images.

The human from earlier appeared in front of me but they didn't give out the deadly vibe as before as they stood in front of someone who was crying. He was wearing a green and yellow stripped sweater with blue pants as he smiled towards the child. I couldn't see his face as it seemed to be covered by some white clouds as the two exchanged words.

"Howdy, Frisk are you there?" The young boy said.

So this human's name was Frisk huh? If this is the person from earlier why don't I feel that gut wrenching feeling from before?

"It's me your best friend….."

Just as the boy was about to say his name, everything turned white as I opened my eyes to the sound of water rushing down somewhere nearby. I slowly sat up grunting slightly from the slight headache I felt, I notice a small patch of golden flowers underneath.

"So I've been saved by you guys again huh?" I asked them not expecting a reply as I got up and clearly looked around my surroundings.

There were broken pieces of televisions, large pieces of wood along with several other things. Garbage being this area's personal touch it would seem. Guess this must be some type of dump. I groan and smell my shirt making sure nothing got me, luckily it didn't as I sighed in relieve.

As I walked down the road I noticed a small cooler along the garbage and went through it. Luck must be with me cause I managed to find some Astronaut Food hidden within it, without hesitation I take the delicious looking food and put it in my inventory.

I passed by a creepy faced dummy, something in my gut told to give a poke with my stick so I did so about five times. With response I sighed in relief, making my way out of here before hearing something shake behind me. The creepy dummy came to life and not looking very happy either…

"FOOL!" it said, "You think you can hurt ME?"

"Honestly kinda thought I'd poke you to see if something like this would happened."

"When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat. . .But the things you SAID! Horrible. Shocking. UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Buddy you're barking at the wrong-"

"HUMAN! I'll scrae your SOUL out of your body!"

I look at him blankly, not sure if I should take this guy seriously or not. My SOUL appeared before me as the Dummy and I entered into a FIGHT. I notice how the dummy seemed to move around a lot as I moved out of the way from the smaller dummies attacks, forcing them to accidently hit the main dummy instead.

"OWW! You DUMMIES! Watch where you're aiming your **MAGIC** attacks!" The Dummy said.

"You do release you messed up big time right?" I asked giving the Dummy a smirk as I now knew his weak point.

"HEY! YOU! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MAGIC!" The Dummy said.

"Too late for that…."

The FIGHT with this delusional Dummy took a lot of my precious time with having to concentrate where I would dodge in order for his attacks to backfire. With more and more hits to himself, the Dummy would change his helpers from dummies to robots. However, I still got them to hit him with little difficulty. Being enraged, the Dummy ordered the last of his help to go away as he threw a knife at me and it missed horribly. As the Dummy tried to keep the FIGHT going acid rain fell from above us forcing the dummy away.

Napstablook floats down before me as I gave him a smile, he however looked at me with the same 'ready to cry' big eyes of his.

". . . sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I? As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left."

"I wouldn't call him my friend…. Besides, I only got one ghost friend and that's you buddy!" I told Napstablook giving the ghost a warm smile.

". . . thanks. . ." Napstablook smiled back before floating down the exit.

"Say Napstablook when can I see you again?" I questioned the ghost.

" . . . if you want you can come to my house just north of here. . . just go straight up the middle. . ."

"Alright, I'll come by later!" I waved goodbye to the ghost before heading towards the next room. As I walk through the room's puzzle I'm met with a strange yet cute looking cat?

"hOI! i'm Temmie!"

"You are so freaking cute!"

So the weirdest yet cutest FIGHT started, I was creeped out by how this cat's logic was all in the ways messed up but was entranced by his cuteness to complain. I pick the option of flex, and it didn't want to be near me anymore especially after Aaron showed up causing Temmie to faint. So after that, it was puzzle after puzzle till I reached a narrow bridge and began to cross it. I stopped midway as I hear a pair of feet running behind me, I turned around to see it was Monster Kid.

"Yo!"

Monster Kid looks at me trying to put on a fake smile I could easily see through returning the smile I walk closer to him.

"Something wrong MK?" I asked him and he gives me a confused look.

"Mk?"

"It's your nickname, hope ya don't mind since I don't know your real name."

"Oh well I don't mind it!" MK smiled seemed a bit more legitimate.

"So what was bothering you earlier, you seemed upset about something."

"Yo, I know I'm supposed to be here, but. . .I wanna ask you something."

"Sure I got no problem with that."

". . . Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before." MK laughs nervously, "Yo . . . You're human, right?"

"Yeah, guess the gig is up huh?" I ask him still smiling but it was a bit forced, my thoughts were on how he would react knowing he was protecting the bad guy from his hero/ idol.

"Man, I knew it . . . well, I know it now, I mean." He says, "Undyne told me, um ' stay away from that human.'"

"She said that huh?" I rub the back of my head.

"So, like, um . . . I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that"

"W-Well, in a sense. . . "

"Yo, say something mean so I can hate you?"

"Sorry MK, but I can't not really in me."

"Yo what? So I have to do it?"

I nodded not looking Monster Kid in the face as this whole situation just felt wrong. A nice guy like him being forced to hate someone who he once referred as a friend.

"Yo, I . . .I hate your guts. Man, I . . . I'm such a turd. . . I'm . . I'm gonna go home now."

Monster Kid slowly backs away before running off. He doesn't get far off before he tripped, barely hanging one by his teeth.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Hang on Mk, I'm coming!"

As I was about to run over to Monster Kid, I hear heavy footsteps inch closer to us belonging to no other than Undyne. I grit my teeth before remembering Monster Kid hanging for dear life, without thinking twice I reach for his shirt and pulled him back up with all my might. I breathed in relief to the armless kid being safe while Undyne came closer, to my surprise Mk stood up and walked in front of Undyne with a face full of conviction.

"Y. . .Y . . . Yo dude. . .If . . . If y-you wanna hurt my friend. . . You're gonna have to get through me first!"

Undyne backs away before walking away in silence.

I get up and hug the armless goofball.

"You dummy, you could have gotten yourself hurt or worse! Still thanks for saving me from Undyne again." I give him smile and small playful hit on the head.

"Yo, you really save my skin." Mk responds.

"Guess being enemies was just a nice though, haha" he says, "We'll just have to be friends instead. . . man, I should REALLY go home. . .I bet my parents are worried sick about me!"

"Later Mk!" I wave to him.

"Later dude!"

I walk across another bridge to find a small cave. As I was about to enter it a feminine voice from above caught my attention.

"Seven."

I look up and held my stick in my hands tightly as I saw the feminine voice belonged to Undyne who was facing away from me.

"Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god." She says.

I gulp as I prepared myself mentally for the coming FIGHT that will occur soon.

"Six. That's how many we have collected thus far." She turns to face me.

"Understand? Through your seventh and final SOUL, this world will be transformed."

"In order to free all of MONSTER kind…" I whisper to myself as I place my hand to my chest.

"First, however, as is customary for those that it this far. . . I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people."

I think about using this time to try and outrun here before that thought was thrown out the window by her sudden yelling.

"SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT T DIE!? NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I cover my ears from the loud battle cry to see her helmet thrown aside. Showing her bright yellow right eye shining in the darkness.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphy's history books made me think humans were cool. . . with their giant robots and flowey swordswomen."

These guys have access to Anime!? Maybe I could use that to my advantage with Undyne?

"BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!"

"I may have had some help getting past you before, but that was all to prepare my secret technique against you."

"Secret technique? Ha, you're just bluffing, in mere moments because of your goody-two-shoes shtick YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

I held my stick tight in hand and I got ready to defend myself against Undyne, feeling oddly motivated by my own bluff I hold my weapon like a sword.

"Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together!" Undyne said as she touched her chest.

"Every hero on both sides has to make a serious choice, we all have fragile hearts that strives us forward. So Undyne, this will be a battle of our hearts!" I yell out at her with full believe in Hope in my words.

"Let's end this, right here, right now. Step forward when you're ready and I'll show you how determined MONSTERS can be!" Undyne says as she holds her spear in hand.

"Same can be said for goody-two-shoes humans!"

My necklace glows as it fills my body with the HOPE to beating Undyne into seeing reason. Once done SAVING, I stare up at Undyne as she does the same.

"HERE WE GO!" We both yell in unison as entered into a FIGHT.


	10. Chapter 10 Merciful Hero

The battle between the two heroes began, one fighting for the freedom of her people while the other was fighting to see the day of light again. My SOUL turned into a bright neon color green after Undyne swiped her spear at it, not causing any damage but merely changing the color much like Papyrus did before. I look at Undyne preparing myself as she held up her spear ready to attack.

"En guarde!" She yells.

I hold my stick as we both charged at each other, in the first few clashes of our weapons mine of course not being as stable as her magical spear. Swinging my stick with all my might I managed to parry a few of Undyne's attacks until I managed to knock her spear out of her hands forcing it to land a few steps behind me. I took the chance of her being surprised to try and run but to no avail, each step I tried to move past her was an unbearable pain to my SOUL making it lose more vigor.

"As long as you're **GREEN** you **CAN'T ESCAPE**!" Undyne says. "Unless **you learn to face danger head-on**. . .you won't last a SECOND against ME!"

"Yet I managed to knock your weapon out of your hand." I retort a small grin as I prepared myself.

"That was just a fluke! This time I WON'T be holding back!" She says slightly flustered.

Undyne started to make several more spears appear by her side as she pointed them all in my direction, I gulped as I saw that getting cocky is going to get me killed. I move back some till my back touched the spear Undyne previously used, an idea came to my head as I went for the spear and picked it up with my left hand.

"If you're going to be using multiple weapons than so will I!" I yelled.

"You've got some spirit in you human, I can at least respect that much. Still, this is where you die!" She yells.

Undyne's spears somehow increased their speed as they hit my right shoulder. I barely brace myself in time for the next wave of spears going for my back as parry the barrage of spears, looks like those Wii sword fighting games are paying off. I panted as I turned to look at Undyne who drew her finger across her neck.

"For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending." She says. "And now, sunlight is just within our reach."

"I know you all want to go up to the surface but there has to be some other way Undyne! A way where nobody has to die. . ."

"Ngahh! Enough warming up!"

A new wave of spears flew at me. I managed to block a majority of them with a few close calls to my upper torso and SOUL. I ate some of the Nicecream I had left in my ITEMS as I panted heavily, it was at Undyne's last spear I noticed my SOUL regaining its darker Jade color. Curious I scanned over my MERCY options, quickly I noticed my spare and flee had been enabled. I pick the Flee option as I run at Undyne and rolled under her legs, before leaving the area I swing at her side with spear with both arms after putting away my stick. Undyne was pushed into a rock and her groan became less audible as I ran further into the cave.

I managed halfway through the bridge before I hear loud thuds coming behind me, I hesitantly turned my head to see Undyne lounge at me. I rolled out of the way just barely missing Undyne's foot stomping into my back, once more we entered into a FIGHT but this time I knew what I had to do. After stalling Undyne out I manage to make a run for it once again.

"Honestly, killing you now is an act of MERCY . . . SO STOP RUNNING AND COME BACK HERE DAMN IT!" She says.

"No way, I'm too young to die! I haven't even met my dream guy yet!"

"What the hell are humans made out of that you this much energy to run?! Anyone else would be dead by now! Alphys told me humans were determined. . .I see what she meant by that!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm the least determined person I know, but I am hopeful! Just like how I hope we can be friends!"

A new launch of spears appeared just above my head as she threw her pears at me. I had to side step to prevent the spears from hitting my spine or skull.

"I WILL NEVER TAKE MERCY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" Undyne yells.

"You're a stubborn fish to catch."

I chuckle to myself at the joke as we reached a sign lighting up a sign for a place called 'HOTLAND', shortly after my phone started to ring. I stopped running to answer it just as Undyne was about to catch me in another FIGHT. I raised up my index finger to her as I talked to whoever was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"HELLO HUMAN!"

"Oh hey Papyrus!"

"Papyrus? Why does Papyr-" Undyne was once agained hushed by my finger being placed on her lips.

"I WAS JUST THINKING. . .YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME!"

"Sure, I'm game for that!"

"LET'S MEET UP AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE OVER IN WATERFALL."

"You got it, now I'll call you back. I'm on my way to a place called Hotland."

"OKAY BYE HUMAN!"

"Let's continue now Undyne." I say smiling before doing a swipe of Undyne's spear to my head.

We resumed or game of cat and mouse as I entered a new area filled with lava. I noticed to my left of me that Sans was behind a stand sleeping. Undyne was following me still but a lot slower, I lower my pace as I walked. Sans woke up to distract Undyne for me as I entered the next room.

As I walked past a bridge I heard heavy breathing. Undyne was let out enraged yell before she collapsed onto the bridge, her skin drying up as she crawled.

"Armor. . . so . . .hot. . . But I can't. . . give up!"

I look at her and quickly try to find any source of water I could. Luckily there was water cooler at the corner of this room, quickly running towards it I grabbed a two cups of water. Filling them as quick as I could before running back to Undyne and splashing it over her face. Undyne gasped as she quickly sat up as she looked ike she was on the brink of death.

"Wh-What the? You. . .Don't expect me to grateful, by sparing me you've only-" I raised my hand.

"Look, I know that whatever I say I may not be able to change your mind about wanting to kill me. However, you're important person to two friends of mine. I wouldn't be able to look them in the eyes knowing I was the one who let their idol die, if you're still gonna try and kill me then-"

This time it was I whose interrupted by Undyne as she stood up not looking me in the eye as she seemed smirked.

"I'm letting you off the hook for now but watch it, my subordinates are a lot more stronger than those you've met back in Snowdin! So stay alive till I can beat you with my own hands human."

Undyne turned around and left the room, strangely I couldn't help but smile. In a weird threateningly I believed I managed to my goal of making a faint truce with Undyne. I sighed as I continued ahead to the next area.


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets and Showtime

As I was about to walk into the next area, my head started to get the familiar pain as before. Just like before I fell onto the ground before blacking out, being surrounded in darkness. The human who I've seen in the past dreams known as Frisk stood in front of me. 'N-Not again…' I thought as I got up slowly in time to see Monster Kid standing in front of them. Before I could even mutter out a sound, Frisk took a glove and went onto attack MK however the hit didn't him.

Instead it was Undyne, who at the very last minute pushed MK out of the way and took the lethal hit. Her armor had a slash from the chest to her left torso, all I could do was stand there once again watching innocent people no. . . my friends. . .get hurt. Undyne's body began to crack as it looked like death was close to her body, but at the very last minute I could hear Undyne's voice. The wind around her and Frisk started to howl fiercely as Undyne's body started to force itself back together.

"My body. . .It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant I'll scatter into a million pieces but. . .Deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. . .A burning feeling that won't let me die."

Undyne began to stand up looking down at Frisk clenching her right hand into a fist, gritting her teeth at the human responsible for murdering innocent MONSTERS.

"This isn't about MONSTERS anymore, is it?" She asks. "If you get past me, you'll destroy them all, won't you?"

"Destroy them all?" I asked myself as I begin to feel the wind howl fiercely.

"MONSTERS. . .HUMANS. . .EVERYONE! Everyone's hopes. . .Everyone's dreams! Vanquished in an instant. . ."

I-Is she serious, that kid is capable of doing that?! I continue to watch head of the royal guard speak as Frisk merely smiled, however I felt that the smile was not HUMAN nor MONSTER.

"But I won't let you do that. . .Right now, everyone in the world. . .I can feel their hearts beating as one!"

Undyne pounds her fist to her chest, as her one eye showed a glowing star inside.

"We all have one goal. . .To defeat YOU! Human-. . .No, whatever you are. . .For the sake of the whole world. I, Undyne, will STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

A bright light appeared in front of me and Frisk, after a while the light finally faded away as a Undyne attire change from a regular knight armor. The armor had become a dark black with spikes at her shoulder plates, a red shaped heart in the middle of her chest and stomach. Her once covered eye was removed to show a type of spear like glow coming towards it. Bringing pulled back into reality from my deep observation, I saw Undyne summoned her spear aimed at Frisk.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!"

Everything soon faded to black as I felt something trying to crawl on my back, I jumped back from whatever it was to find it being Chara. She came a grin before walking closer to me with her hands to her hips.

" **Hello again, you've been busy haven't you? Enjoying the thing role you stole from me."**

"Wh-what do you want this time? J-Just leave me alone, every time I see those awful events you're always around!"

" **Well these are wonderful memories of the last timeline, the best moments of me sharing my LOVE~."**

"Y-You killed them didn't you…"

" **I merely carried out what Frisk's curiosity gave them. The cycle would merely remain the same after gaining control of Frisk's body, why? Does hearing me killing the people you met make you angry?"**

Chara teased before a black tentacle caught my fist as I attempted to punched her square in the face. My angry seemed to have gave her a slight satisfaction before chuckling.

" **Trust me, when the time is right we will have our FIGHT. As you are now, you wouldn't even stand a chance against me. For now, I have some fun information I learned examining your SOUL closely."**

"My SOUL?"

" **Yes, I've learned that sense you're not even supposed to exist here you have a limit. A limit to what you may ask? A limit to the use of SAVE and LOAD."**

"What are you getting at?"

" **You are allowed to use SAVE without restraint, meaning if you die in a FIGHT you'll be brought back no problem. However if you activate LOAD-"**

The evil smile on Chara's face returned giving my spine a chill as I step back, prepare to try and make a run for it if I possibly can.

" **Whenever you decide to use LOAD, you'll be cutting half your life."**

"So I'll only be allowed to use LOAD three times before. . ."

Before I could finish my sentence, my vision started to blur meaning I was waking up. The air was hotter here from some reason, I could feel sweat dripping down my face before remembering this was HOTLAND. Guess they really stick to their city names, I begin to walk towards the large white building labeled 'LAB' in big letter on the front. The door was fortunately unlocked so it was easy to stroll into.

I was greeted with a slight breeze of cool air as I moan in it's embrace, sadly it was too dark to make out anything till I saw a large monitor screen with my face on it. I hear a door open and the lights suddenly turned on as door opened on the other side of the room. Another MONSTER had appeared in front of me. It was yellow, wearing a lab coat, glasses and looked like a type lizard. The MONSTER looks at me as I waved at her with a smile.

" .God! I-I didn't expect to see you s-soon!"

Judging by the voice of it, I'd say it's female.

"Hey there, calm down it's alright."

I tried to calm the nervous lizard down as best I can, once she was calm enough we started to introduce ourselves. Her name was Dr. Alphys the royal scientist to King Asgore. I then remembered Undyne mentioning this person to me earlier as we fought, so I wonder if she's a fan of anime? We continued chatting for a bit until she mentioned helping out of the UNDERGROUND.

"W-wow you'd really help me out? I thought you'd want to catch me, I mean don't you need a human SOUL to break the barrier?"

"Your FIGHTS, your friendships, everything you've done so far has inspired me to root for you hehehe.." Alphys said.

"Wow uh I don't anything else to but thanks!"

"Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way directly to Asgore's castle, no problem!"

"Sweet, with your help it shouldn't be a problem to get there."

Alphys paused in her enthusiasm from earlier looking at the floor before facing me again.

"Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue."

"By small, how small are we talking? Is it little little small or it could kill me small?"

I winced crossing my fingers hoping it was the first one, before Alphys utterly destroyed the hope by saying the problem was a killer robot named Mettaton. Well m-maybe we could reprogram it….

A four bumps had heard coming closer and closer towards us. Alphys and I looking at the wall where the thumps became louder and louder.

"Oh crap….." I muttered.

"OH YEEESS~!" A robotic voice said.

As slight fog filled the room it quickly faded away to a show a boxed-shaped robot with arms holding a mic, its only support of movement was one wheel. I couldn't help but give a light chuckle as I looked at the proclaimed, "Killing Machine".

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!"

Colorful lights and games show music played somewhere within the room. I looked around the room to see no lights of any sort being hung.

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW! He says, "EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!"

A new sound of an audience clapping filled the room making turn around once again. So is this being recorded right now? I don't see any cameras or crew members at all.

"NEVER PLAYED BEFORE HANDSOME~?" Mettaton asks me, "NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE!"

I felt the redness begin to show around my cheeks, 'W-Was this thing flirting with me?! N-No you're just overthinking this Justin, calm down.'

"THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE! ANSWER CORRECTLY…OR YOU DIE!" He claims.

Time for me to ru-

Before I could move I noticed my SOUL showing itself, apparently we doing the game in a FIGHT. I sighed in defeat.

"God darn it…"

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE FOR YOU DARLING!" Mettaton says, "WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY?"

I notice four answers hovering in front of me with a time limit in the middle.

A - MONEY

B - MERCY

C – NEW CAR

D – MORE QUESTIONS

I slowly pushed B and was met with a painful shock coming from Mettaton's finger, it was like getting zapped by a thousand people rubbing their socks on a carpet. In general, it stung like crazy! I think even my hair is standing up now….

"Psst!" I hear a voice faintly as I shake my head, "Justin over here!"

I look over to see Alphys, she was making letters with her hands just as Mettaton asked the next question. It didn't take long before I could put two and two together and nodded going with the answer Alphys suggested. Thanks to Alphys's help I managed to answer most of the questions with ease that is until…

"IN THE DATING SIMULATION VIDEO GAME "MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE" WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOOD?"

Mew Mew Kissy what now? Before I knew Alphys blurted out in a fangirl frenzy.

"Oh!Oh! I know this one! It's snail ice cream in the fourth chaprter everyone goes to the beach, and she buys ice cream for all of her friends. But it's snail flavor and she's the only one who wants it! It's one of my favorite parts of the game because it actually a very powerful message about friendship and…uh.."

Alphys voice fades down and she looks nervously now as Mettaton glared at her.

"I'LL ASK A QUESTION YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANWER TO!" METTATON SAYS, "WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

How the heck should I know that!? I literally just make the women five minutes before you broke through the frickin' wall! I glance over to Alphys, she waved her hands out and shaking them in the way of "Please No!". I give her an apologetic look.

"Ugh how do I get in these types of situations…"


End file.
